


Haunted Carousel and Anna's Screams

by ria213



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213





	Haunted Carousel and Anna's Screams

_'Oh god, Oh God!'_ frantically looking around, Anna took in the abandoned carousel she found herself currently tied too. Her chair right in the middle of the both, giving her the perfect view of her surroundings. The windows though were smashed in, the glass littering the floor around her. It was at that point that Anna noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.  _'That sick bastard!'_ Glancing around anxiously, she tried to push back the creepy oppressive feeling the deserted park gave. 

She already had a hard enough time breathing around the gag, she didn't need the arising panic making it worse. But by god was it suffocating, and she was so alone. Tugging against the binds desperately, Anna couldn't help but whine into the gag. Eyes darting everywhere searching for something other then broken down rides and mechanical horses. Pain had her looking down, whimpering at the sight of her bloodied wrists. Both of which have been rubbed raw from the glass infused rope. Oh god who the fuck even did shit like that? Hadn't her fear been enough? 

No, whoever did this had to go and add sadistic torture into the mix. Even if she somehow miraculously got free she wouldn't be able to escape because of all the glass on the ground! Heart pounding Anna startled as the amusement park came to life. Rides one by one came to life as music filled the park. Suddenly it was like she was transported to some sick nightmare of a park from hell. Her heart racing from fear as the carousel sparked into action. 

Anna remained frozen as she watched the animals surrounding her rise and fall while the ride whirled around her. Suddenly she wanted that oppressive silence back, anything but what was currently happening. Out of the corner of her eyes Anna noticed a figure materialize seemingly out of nowhere. He was moving gracefully between the pole, almost as if he were dancing. Anna felt her heart stop, eyes suddenly glued to the swaying figure while he hummed along with the music. The man wasn't much taller then her, but his moves were most certainty hypnotizing. Both his skin and his hair were as white as snow, and if he weren't currently staring as the main character in her own personal hell she would of thought him to be angelic. 

Anna could do nothing but watch as the man tilted his head, his beautiful hazel eyes practically glowing with insanity. Anna stopped breathing as he smiled, showing a bit to much teeth to be comforting. Then again, just the sight of him was unnerving. The carnival lights turning his startling white figure all the colors of the rainbow, It almost hurt to look at him. 

 _ **"**_ _ **look into my eyes,"**_ Sang a surprisingly beautiful voice, it's sound almost childlike in its tone.  _ **"See what I am..."**_ he continued, eyes still focused on her before suddenly chuckling.  _ **"I cannot recognize who I am again!"**_ Whimpering Anna watched as he gracefully made his way to her. Smile way to malicious to be any good even as his eyes shone with a sick sadistic glee.  ** _"Lost and confused, I have no need of you."_** He said, his head once more tilting to the side, almost bird like in its movement. His voice suddenly becoming lower, almost contemplative, _**"so why do I need, to hear and see you bleed?"**_ Anna was gasping now, panic making her light headed as she tried to breath through the gag. Not like it did her any good, seeing him so close and noticing just how ethereal his beauty was only seemed to heighten her panic.

Nobody was that perfect, nobody was so enticing that they enticed someone even as they're mind filled with fear. The hidden strength this man wielded was frightening, he wasn't human... there was no way this man was human! Sharp agonizing pain cut through her thoughts as she looks down. Oh god there was a knife in her hand! screaming Anna cried as he twisted the blade. Her mind blanked as he pulled back, smile still in place as he looked at the wound he inflicted. Crying Anna begged through the gag, not knowing if he understood or fuck even cared, she just wanted him to stop. 

 _ **"Why do you cry?"**_ He sang his bloody hand coming up to wipe at her tears.  _ **"Scream run and hide? do you not recognize who I am inside?"**_ he cooed, voice suddenly turning solemn as he searched her eyes for something she couldn't understand. To frightened to even try questioning him, besides, maybe if she's good he'll let her go? Maybe if she plays along he wont hurt her again. swiftly he pulls the knife out of her hand, making her scream before bringing the bloody blade to his head the point laying just along his temple as he silently watched her.  _ **"I am you,"**_ he sang suddenly, voice no higher then a whisper that she almost didn't catch due to the music. His eyes were still solemn even as his mouth widened impossibly his arms excitedly spreading out in the small booth her blood splattering against the walls from the knife in his hands. 

Suddenly he was bowed down, hazel eyes perfectly leveled with her own.  _ **"Your secrets and your lies!"**_ he trilled straightening up as he once more brought down his knife into her other hand. Singing through her screams of agony  ** _"The part that you deny, so buried deep inside."_** Whimpering and moaning, Anna couldn't even see him anymore through her tears. All she felt was burning pain running up her arms and clouding her mind. Oh god please help her, someone! anyone!  **"Now I am free.."** he sang, psychotic laughter filling the booth as he again and again brought down that horrible knife. To fast for her to see but oh how she felt each and every one. Her screams were echoing within the booth, though even through all that Anna could still hear him singing.

 _ **"To see and hear you bleed! you are not alone! for I am by your side!"**_ She didn't want to be by his side though, she wanted to very well be as far away from his side as she could get! With a swift movement Anna was suddenly clouded in pain, her abdomen burning horrifically as she screamed into the gag. heart pounding as she withered desperately to get away from the pain. Only managing to make the ropes dig deeper and the knife wound worse. The demon only chuckled before twisting the blade. cutting her open for all to see. Blinking away her tears, Anna was greeted with his demented smile, couldn't help but see the joy her suffering brought to the mans eyes.  

whimpering, she didn't even try to hide her flinch when his other hand moved up to gently comb aside her hair. leaving behind crimson trails along her face. The mans index finger slowly, almost lovingly following a trail down to her chin before roughly grabbing it. Jerking another weak cry from her lips. Anna could do nothing but watch, to weak from the pain and to light headed from the blood loss. She said nothing as the psychopath cooed before her, Anna was cold. So very, very cold. She could hardly keep her eyes open, though she didn't dare to close them. She had a feeling that he wouldn't like that, didn't stop Anna from preying for death though. She couldn't take much more of this, already she was going numb, her body hardly reacting to the new stab wound on her arm. 

All Anna could do was stare out the window. Watching silently as fake horses and other animals twirled around her, forever running inside the carousel.  ** _"Why are you still? so very very still?"_** he sang softly, his bloody hands wrapping themselves within her hair. Gently pulling her along until they were face to face. His other hand coming up to lovingly cup her cheek. And though his eyes still held their insanity, they were kinder. almost human.   _ **"cold to the touch.."**_ he whispered, the hand cupping her cheek disappearing, only to return holding the knife. She said nothing as he rose it to her neck, she wanted this after all. Finally after hours of pain, the demon was offering her a way out. A place away from all the pain and suffering. So she bared her throat, brining that horribly wonderful knife closer. Drawing comfort from his cooes until suddenly there was a sharp pain. 

The last thing Anna saw was her beautiful blood stained killer smiling down at her. The last thing she heard was his soft hums, and when darkness finally claimed her? well she didn't fight it. 

                                                                                                                                                     …………………………….

Caspian hummed gently, hands caressing his beautiful masterpiece before finally singing the last verse, _ **"**_ _ **was the fun to..... much?"**_


End file.
